Teh Bleachers
History Old period '' * The Bleachers was formerly owned by '''Alcibiades', an awesome mod that doesn't get on much these days. He has recently returned to hang around Bowser's Castle, but remains a legend told to every young bleachers reg. In an epic Battle to the death , involving the summoning of jive turkeys and the flinging off of random cliffs appearing out of no where, The room was given to its current owner zaraki. * * zaraki changed its name to "Bleachers" and back to "Teh Bleachers". Ooooog '''once known as the moderator Eleutherios subsequently revealed his true identity in this chaotic period. He was hailed as the funniest user to touch all of Kong and inspired one a many young teens to seek a better life. Unfortunately such an asset escaped the doomed room of Teh Bleachers as he left to own his own room, The Flagpole. * * One of the room's Regulars , '''AmarynAnesthetic , became modded after the room was passed over to zaraki. She became the owner of a room called "Hypnotic Antibiotics". She now resides in Lunatic Pandora. * Dacarnix, also an old Bleachers moderator, found a new job, which ultimately led to his disappearance and ominous visits every once in a while in the new era. He is the one who led zaraki to the Bleachers originally and was his role model. * * Malkes also mysteriously disappeared as he went on a quest to seek his true identity and whatnot. Only to return in the glory days of the new period! ...with still a mysterious identity. * * As the room underwent many changes with 5 moderators disbanding, zaraki was left at a lost. After which the period of the Bleachers known as the "Old Period" ended with the disappearance of many of the room's older Regulars. The room began again from scratch to enjoy the new period with all its glory! New Period '' *The new era began as zaraki at lost what to do about the delclining activty ended up going through the most name changes a room has gone through in the history of all of kongregate. This ended up pretty much destroying what remained of the regulars and isolated the room to start from anew. zaraki ended up depressed, but regardless did not give up and kept on striving to increase activity. * *To increase activity zaraki had talked to themselves for many months and kept visiting other rooms. With their ominous powers and magnetic pull the room eventually started to bloom and started getting active and zaraki no longer had to speak to themself! The turning point when the new era truly began is when the ever so..exciting Wolfey got modded hence ensuring Teh Bleachers to live on. *Recently as the room kept increasing it's status old regulars started coming on and returning to observe the recent glory and have nostalgia when the room was at it's best. Room wars also abound as the week war involving "The Hall of Odin" and "The Abyss" raiding the room only to observe as some of their own regulars and troops remained their due to an ominous magnetic force. Hence the room was striving once again. Users of "Teh Bleachers" Moderators(active): ' 'zaraki:' Current room owner. The zaraki is an unknown entity hidden within folds of mystery. One person on kongregate knows this person`s name. Few know their location and even fewer know a shred of their personal life. Their gender is alsoa dispute and quite the controversial topic. Luckily all these don't interfere with zaraki's job. They have remained loyal with Teh Bleachers through the era when it was at it's best to the great depression when all was silent and to it's current status as it has returned to glory. zaraki was born as a hampster. Jokes aside the whole hampster theme that zaraki got enveloped in resulted from this avatar: zaraki can be described as someone who loves serious debates. Sometimes they can assert themselves and adapt to the current environment of the room by means of RP, games, speaking of topics they have no idea about. Some unique features of zaraki is that they are never phased. Get zaraki angry and I'll give you a free cookie personally(not that you know who is writing this, which won't matter as zaraki won't get angry). The only thing that may get zaraki sad is when people are irritated by the room due to excessive cybering or trolling. Some hobbies zaraki enjoys include but are not limited to: swimming , reading(anything really), biking, watching CSI Miami, and playing soccer. zaraki also enjoys a daily healthy dose of corms and possibly a hampster back massage. Some zaraki pics outlining "it's" age phases: Old Regulars(active): 'Zocra' (a.k.a Zoc)An intelligent 15 year old who loves portraying himself as an evil incarnate involving deep rituals of sacrifice and necrophiliac ceremonies. He has never failed to leave everyone in the blue or feeling uncomfortable from his cann ibalism discussions to his infamous room mantrain.~ \Quite enjoyable to converse with and he has a very hidden side to him. 'DementedOneiros~ zaraki's alleged best buddy. He's the one that everyone can tell all their secrets to and still be listened without getting judged. He is very friendly and anyone can relate to him always due to his overwelcome attitude. Unfortunately he comes from a family of overachievers so is not allowed to stayon the computer much hence not really active. Regardless the times he is there are the times best speant on kongregate. ''HappyAlchoholic''~ zaraki's trusty good luck charm without him zaraki would have gotten no where!He's an awesome individual and is very friendly to all. He usually wonders from room to room and is very well known. He is also famous for his many multiple accounts(0ver 9000!!) He is also known for his face that looks like :3 and will add you before you can say moopie shmoopie! ''PinkE'': Quite an entertainer. He has recently returned from an absence. He also apparantly gives Wolfey "nakey" hugs whatever that may mean. '' 1m2gr84u '''- Funny and boring guy who loves to make other's life as hell. '''artiKslayer - Chill guy who's fun to talk to and challenges people to hotness contests. anushtha - One of the masters at the arrow game. A very loveable person. chase4769 - A really cool girl who's been here for a while. One of those people in the room that EVERYONE knows (And most love), though she doesn't get on as much anymore. She's also gone out with a lot of our male regs MasterDemon- A awesome demon guy who rules over all demons. RPs alot and can teleport and shapeshift but strangely cant swim. Falcon punches at random. Hates getting huged unless its a girl. Awesome to hang out with.(likes sitting in trees) He's also addicted to Platform Racing 2. dragon191 - One of our regs who is amazing at gaming and fun to talk to. Potatoes. Duckncboy6 - Despite her name, she is a girl... A crazy girl who can be really funny. hottieguitagrl - Very random girl who is very nice. Friends with a lot of our regs and fun to talk to. I was here! Jessness - Random, friendly girl who keeps zaraki and Wolfey in cages. WE WILL ESCAPE EVENTUALLY >:O (They Will Never Excape btw) Jiur - Random guy who makes me laugh for some reason. A good friend. Kadamon02 - A real pleasure to talk to. Almost everyone that knows him loves him, he gives awesome advice about almost anything, and is our self proclaimed "friendly neighbourhood therapist". He even has his own theme song! (Kada is married to Zaraki, Wolfey, wowo7, Jonnywaurs, and Jessness) kellertherocker - Really awesome guy who is probably one of the most loved guys in Teh Bleachers. He's sometimes in Paradise though. kitty_princess - Really nice girl that is hard not to love. Friends with a lot of people and is really awesome. Koraj - Hilarious person. Made me fall out of my chair laughing. LazloZania - A new reg to Teh Bleachers, he is also a badge whore, but most likely not as much as Zenshino. He normally spends his time in MalFunction, but decided(since zaraki is uber awesome) to come and chill in Teh Bleacher. LethalMutiny - Grammar Nazi to the extreme. Once you get to know him, he's a really great guy to get along with. Hates noobs. Is also very random at times. Here too! ljispopular - Cool guy who is also very good at gaming and a great friend. powknights - Wolfey's best friend in real life. He's not really on too much, but is pretty funny and can talk to almost anyone about almost anything. sakeo - Really cool neko boi who is awesome and LOVES ramen! Sakes - Very fun, lovable guy who has an awesome avatar. Very random and funny. He is also a good person to ask for directions with newcomers. sk8er89 - An awesome guy who, as you probably guessed, loves to skateboard. He's also quite good at gaming and is Zenshino's assistant badge whore. SmexyLexi - Friendly girl who's crazy (in a good way) and is friends with almost everyone. Tazaraki - Awesome, chill guy who rocks at gaming. (And he rocks your sox. Don't deny it.) underdash - A guy who is almost always bored, though he's far from boring himself. Might have a youtube channel soon, too! wowo7 - VERY random girl who EVERYONE loves. Funny and fun to talk to. wulfy424 '''- A pretty strange person, but always welcomes company. He has powers, (Electricity, Magnitism, and ??? powers that aren't real but uses em when chatting) He also writes couplets, and loves to share them! '''XxElectthedeadxX - Cool guy who plays guitar and soccer. Doesn't talk as much as he used to though. Zenshino - Our badge whore of the room. VERY random and funny guy. kisskisskisskiss - Person who loves everyone. Very very random person. Also likes one of Robbies $15 hookers EMOPANDA95 and PiE Mods Malkes - Quiet most of the time, but is very funny when he talks. Also very good at getting badges and has been around since the old times. Wolfey- Actually, it's Wolfey writing this, so I guess it's narcissist time! :D Anyways, he is one of those people who everyone loves. (People get into fights about who loves me most xD) He is zaraki's assistant in modding and possibly the new owner of Teh Bleachers soon! zaraki- One of the best people you will ever meet. Very helpful, funny, and awesome guy girl HAMSTER who is Wolfey's mentor. And here!! :D (dont know who I am do you?)